Five Years
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Booth hasn’t seen or spoken to Brennan in five long years, but one day he gets a phone call from Angela and she doesn’t have good news for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story is a bit risky I don't know if anyone will like it but the idea just popped into my head so I thought I would give it a try. **

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting on an old lumpy couch in his apartment; in his hand he had a photo of the love of his life- Bones. He ran his finger over the photo tear burning in his eyes. It was exactly five years since he had left and five years since he had seen or spoken to her. . He hadn't wanted to leave but after their break up it hurt him too much to see her, every time he saw her or heard her voice he could feel his heart breaking all over again. He couldn't risk that happening he needed to be strong for their daughter. Booth was snapped back into reality when his watch started to beep letting him know they needed to leave in five minutes.

"Come in Harm we gotta go" Booth called out to his daughter.

"I'm nearly ready Daddy" Booth put the photo he had been holding back into his wallet. A little girl came running from her bedroom dressed in a small martial arts uniform. The little girl had dark brown hair that curled at the end and her eyes where a light blue colour. Booth believed she looked exactly like her mother.

"Ready Daddy"

"Ok check list time"

"Are your shoes on the right feet?" The little girl looked down at her feet.

"Check"

Are your shoes tied up? Once again the little girl looked down at her feet.

"Check"

"Are your teeth brushed?" The little girl opened her mouth showing her father her teeth.

"Check"

"Do you have your water bottle?"

"Check" the little girl said holding up her water bottle.

"Ok looks like we are ready to go" Booth grabbed his keys from the rack and was about to open the door when his phone rang. He fished the phone out of his pocket.

"Booth" he answered continuing to leave the apartment followed by a much exited Harmony.

"Booth its Angela" Booth instantly froze upon hearing Angela's voice, the only reason she would call was if something happened to Brennan.

"Angela what happened"

"It's Brennan, she's gone missing"

"What, what happened?" Booth asked franticly. Harmony began tugging on his trousers.

"Come on Daddy we will be late" Booth was in so much shock he didn't even hear his daughter.

"I don't know she, she is just missing" Angela stuttered, Booth could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm on my way" Booth slammed his phone shut and hurried back into the apartment followed by his daughter.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Booth turned around to face his daughter.

"Harm I need you to go pack a bag ok just like you do when you stay at Grandma's ok" Harmony nodded and ran into her room. Booth went into his room and began throwing things into a suitcase in no particular order. If anything happened to Bones it will be my fault I should have stayed he thought to himself. A large knot had formed in his gut and he had a feeling that that Brennan had not just gone missing someone had taken her. Booth hoped and prayed that she was still alive.

Ten minutes later Booth walked out of his room.

"Are you ready Harmony" Harmony lugged an over sized bag out from her room; Booth quickly grabbed it from her. He didn't care if she had forgotten something he didn't have time to check.

"Where are we going Daddy?" she asked. Booth didn't know what to say.

"One of Daddy's old friends is in trouble and we have to go help her" Booth once again began walking towards the door holding Harmony's hand. He could feel himself trembling with fear. He feared he wouldn't make it in time to help her or that she would reject his help.

* * *

**if I get a few reviews I will put the next chapter up but if I don't get any I am not going to write anymore. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the reviews that's the most I have ever gotten for on chapter!! It took me a while to get this one up because I wanted to get it right hope u keep enjoying and keep the reviews coming!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Harmony and the creepy dude at the end. **

* * *

Booth Began to hurry to his car practically dragging Harmony along.

"Daddy slow down your hurting my arm" Harmony whimpered. Booth stoped he bent down and somehow managed to pick Harmony up while carrying his suitcase and her bag.

"Sorry Harm, Daddy's in a hurry" he had a three hour drive ahead of him and he didn't want to waste any time. He arrived to the parking bay his car was in he chucked the luggage in the back of the car and then proceeded to put Harmony in her booster seat.

"Daddy I can put myself in the car"

"I know Harm" Once Harmony was strapped in Booth hurried around to the front of the car and climbed in. He started the engine and was backing out of the parking lot before he even had his seatbelt on. He pulled out onto the highway that would take him straight to the Jefersonian.

Once he was well on his way he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled his boss's number.

"Stuart"

"Stuart its Booth, I will not be into work for a while, my old partner has gone missing" he explained. After five minutes of convincing his boss he needed to help find Brennan he hung up.

"How you doing Harm?" he asked looking in his mirror. Harmony didn't say anything but she looked a little scared. "It's ok Harmony I will explain everything later" the little girl just nodded and hugged her pink pig tighter to her chest.

Booth was now left to him own thoughts. His mind whirled around, making it hard to concentrate on driving. His mind wandered back five years when he had first found out Brennan was Pregnant.

"_This all your fault Booth I made it very clear I never wanted children" Brennan screamed at him. _

"_It will be ok, we can raise it together and be a family" he had tried to comfort. _

"_I never wanted this, never and you knew that"_

"_It's not my fault" Booth began to get angry how could she blame him for this? Brennan had tears streaming down her face. He tried to move closer to her, the pain on her face was almost unbearable. He stretched his arm out to pull her in. Brennan pushed his arm away._

"_Just go away Booth" she sobbed. _

"_Bones I…" he started._

"_Get out Booth" Brennan screamed. Booth hesitated before leaving her apartment. He hadn't wanted to leave but he had though she would calm down and everything would be ok little did he know it would be the third last time he would see her. _

He felt tears well in his eyes again, how was he going to explain everything to his daughter. He had always told her that her Mummy had gone away to fight bad people like Daddy did, but he knew this story wasn't going to cut it for much longer, especially after he found Bones. If he found her. No he couldn't think like that he had to be positive he would find her and he would make everything right. As much as he detested her for what she had said and done he still loved her and given the chance he would forgive her in a heartbeat. Deep down he knew Bones hadn't meant anything she had said she was just scared, and found it easier to push him away than to let him in.

Booth was pulled back into reality when his daughter spoke.

"Daddy who is in trouble?" she asked, she could tell something wasn't right, her Daddy was never silent in the car, they usually played games and talked, but the silence scared her.

The question caught him by surprise and he didn't know what to say, he decided the truth would probably be the best as he would have to tell her at some point.

"Mummy is" This confused Harmony, her father talked about her Mummy all the time he always said how brave and smart she was and that she wished she could be with them. Why would her Mummy get into trouble? Harmony was intelligent for her age and she pondered over the facts she had been given. It was ten minutes before she broke the silence.

"Did a bad man get her?" she asked. Booth was shocked by the question and again found he didn't know what to say. He looked into the mirror and saw his daughter had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey Harm don't worry Daddy and the squints will find her I promise" Booth gulped hoping he would be able to keep his promise.

* * *

Brennan's eyes slowly fluttered open; she couldn't see anything for a moment until her eyes focused. She was in some sort of warehouse. Her head was throbbing; she tried to move but her hand and legs where bound together by some sort of rope. Brennan racked her memory for some kind of clue that would tell her how she had ended up here. She looked down at her body she had various tars in her clothing where blood was visible. Brennan searched the room with her eyes and saw a dark figure coming out of the shadows.

"I thought you'd never wake up" The dark figure came into the light. He had a menacing grin plastered on his face. At that moment Brennan knew the chances of her getting out of this alive where incredibly small.

* * *

**I hope that chapter met your expectations and answered some questions. The next chapter will explain a little bit more that's if I get over four reviews and post it.!! RR (don't just add it to story Alert review). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i took forever to update i have been working heaps and very uninspired, but now i have a new song for inspiration and some free time. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Seeley Booth had been driving for almost three hours he knew any minute he would be pulling into the car park of the Jeffersonian. He had a knot in his stomach and tears were still threatening to fall as they has been the entire trip. During the journey every few minutes or so he would glance into his rear-view mirror and meet Harmony's terrified expression; her big brown eyes begged for an explanation or some comfort however he was unable to give her either.

"We're almost there sweetie, everything will be okay" Booth said trying to sound positive and believable.

"Ok Daddy" she answered still clutching her pink pig.

The Jeffersonian finally came into view and Booth's hands tightened around the steering wheel and the knot in his stomach became even bigger he breathed in a shaky breath trying to relax himself, he would be no help to Bones or Harmony if he was a mess, he didn't want to have to face the squints, the only thing he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and dream of better days. Booth pushed that tempting thought to the side as he pulled into the car park. He stopped the car and cut off the engine he took another moment to try and organise his thoughts, before climbing out of the car. He went around to Harmony's side of the car opening the door and trying to give her a confident grin. Harmony didn't smile back. Booth unstrapped her then turned around and walked to the other side of the car to get their bags. He expected Harmony to jump out and follow him like she usually did. But when he reached the other side of the car she was still in her seat.  
"Hey Harm it's ok come on" he said encouragingly. Harmony stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head. Booth sighed and walked back around the side of the car.

"What's wrong Harm" Tears began to well up in Harmony's eyes.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to Mummy" she whimpered and the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. This comment made Booth feel sick, Harmony had never met her mother but was still so attached to her. He bent over and scooper her up in his arms and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Daddy will bring Mummy home"

"You promise?" harmony asked

"I promise" Booth gulped hoping desperately he could keep him promise. "Now let's go meet the squints" Booth said in the happiest voice he could.

"Ok" this idea seemed to brighten up Harmony a little bit. Booth shut the door and locked his car, again he struggled to carry Harmony and their luggage but he managed. Booth was given a temporary pass and he entered the platform of the Jeffersonian and was hit with a flood of emotions, this was the last place he had seen and spoken to Brennan. The memory quickly flicked through his mind.

_Seely Booth stormed onto the platform where Bones was bent over skeletal remains. Brennan turned around she had heard heavy footsteps and guessed it would be him. _

_"What do you want Booth I am busy" _

_"It's not what I want; there is a little girl in Angela's office that needs you"_

_"I told you Booth I am not fit to raise a child, I am much too busy" Brennan said bluntly _

_"If you refuse to be her Mother then I cannot possibly stay, I refuse to put her through the pain okay its just too much and its selfish refusing to see your own child, knowing you don't want her what kind of a person does that Bones?" Booth yelled Brennan's face fell slightly but she very quickly returned to stone._

_"If that is how you feel Booth."_

_"Yes that is how I feel, I am leaving tonight if you change your mind you have my number, Goodbye Temperance." Booth turned and walked away he desperately hoped she would stop him._

_"Goodbye Seely" she yelled after him. Those two words hurt both of them more then they like but both where to stubborn to change their minds. _

Booth was pulled out of his memory by a loud squeal. He looked up and saw Angela running towards him. Booth knew what was coming and gently placed harmony on the floor. Angela hit him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh Booth you're finally here, I am so glad you came I don't know what to do we have tried everything to find her but we have nothing and I just know something terrible has happened to her and..." Angela was on the verge of tears she had yet to notice Harmony who was gripping to her father's leg. After about a minute Angela let go of Booth and stepped back.

"I am so glad you came" she repeated.

"Don't worry Ange we will find her" Booth tried to reassure her.  
The rest of the squints had arrived after hearing all the commotion.

"Hey Guys" Booth said suddenly nervous, this is Harmony he said indicating to the little girl who now had her arms wrapped around her dads leg and was attempting to hide behind it.

* * *

**The reason Harmony is so upset even though she doesn't know her mum will be explained a bit more later. Do you want more flashbacks?? and is there anything else you would like to see? Please review it will make me very happy and help me update faster.**  
**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks heaps for all the reviews it is awesome please keep reviewing i hope this chapter is good. I don't really like the Brennan scene but yeah. Please review**

**Disclaimer- I own Harmony and that is it!!! Very sad. **

**Thanks to Lauren for editing this and all the other chaps. **

**

* * *

  
**

Angela noticed Harmony for the first time; she slowly bobbed down to Harmony's height and spoke in a sweet voice.

"Hello Harmony, I am your Auntie Angela" Harmony remained behind her father's leg. "I am friends with your Mummy" this comment caught Harmony's interest and she slowly moved out from her fathers leg but she still gripped his pants tightly.

"Are you the artist?" Harmony asked

"Yeah that's me" Angela said. Angela moved to the side and began introducing everyone else to.

"This is Hodgins" she said pointing to her husband. Husband waved at the little girl

"Is he the bug guy" she said glancing at her Father

"Yeah that's right Harm" Booth said offering a small smile.

"This is Cam" Angela said indicating to her boss. Harmony nodded screwing up her nose slightly, this made Angela and everyone else wonder what Booth had told Harmony about their Boss.

"And this is Zack" Zack waved awkwardly and Harmony let out a small giggle

Booth was still tense he knew the next few days would be exhausting and mentally draining but he felt guilty, if he hadn't left then maybe his Bones would still be safe.

"Hodgins would you mind looking after her for a bit?" Booth asked he didn't want Harmony around when he was discussing Brennan.

"Yeah sure" Hodgins said.

"Hey Harmony do you want to come see a really cool bug looks like" Hodgins said enthusiastically holding out his hand. Harmony nodded and ran over to him grabbing his hand and followed him over to where he had been working when they had arrived.

Once Booth was satisfied that Harmony was distracted he turned to Angela, Cam and Zack.

"So what have you got?" Booth asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Why don't we discuss this in my office" Cam said glancing at Harmony. Booth nodded and they followed Cam to her office.

* * *

Brennan slowly came to and was in a small dark area that she guessed was the trunk of a car, after she had awoken her kidnapper had spent hours and hours boring her to death with strange stories of his child hood. Brennan hadn't said much and this annoyed him and he had hit her and then proceeded to tell her how he was going to torture her to death. Brennan had tried as hard as she could to keep her expression blank and this had annoyed her kidnapper even more. After another hour and he hadn't gotten any reaction he swiftly left the room and left Brennan to her on thoughts. When the kidnapper had left she knew she was safe, however unaware of how long it would be until he returned. Instead of lying on the cold damp floor she had been tired to a chair. She spent a good forty minutes trying to escape but she was bounded too tightly. She eventually gave up and her thoughts roamed to her friends and family, she knew they would all be trying desperately hard to find her, but with this guys track record the chances where very small. Sometime later her kidnapper had returned with a large needle and before she could register in her mind what he was going to do she had felt the needle penetrate her leg and she had then blacked out. Brennan's body shot up in the air when the car she was traveling passed over what she thought could have been railway tracks. Once again her thoughts roamed back to her friends and the Jeffersonian and her heart lurched she wished Booth would be the agent that would find her but after the way she had treated him she doubted that he would care enough to become involved in the case.

* * *

"Wow that's a funny looking Bug" Harmony exclaimed as she looked through a microscope. Hodgins smiled

"That's because it is magnified" Harmony looked a Hodgins confused.

"Magnafied" she tried to repeat

"Yeh it means it has been made bigger" Hodgins tried to explain.

"Ah can we mangafied other things?" she asked slightly misusing the word.

"We can" Hodgins stretched his arm and quickly tweaked a small hair from harmony's head.

"Ouch what you do that for?" Harmony asked rubbing the spot Hodgins had pulled the hair from.

"So we can magnify it" Hodgins placed the hair on a slide and then under the microscope. Harmony leaned forward from the chair she was sitting on to examine her hair. After a few more minutes of looking at various things under the microscope Harmony grew restless and she slid of the chair and skipped over to the other side of the platform followed by Hodgins. She came to a stop at an emanating table. She couldn't see what was on top so she tried standing on her toes.

"What's on there" she asked Hodgins who had finally court up. He quickly decided that Booth wouldn't want his daughter seeing any dead bodies.

"Nothing for you to see" Hodgins bent down and picked up the little girl and covered her eyes until the body was out of sight despite her efforts to remove his decided he would get Angela to look after Harmony for a while she was better with kids then he was.

"What you do that for" Harmony asked wriggling in his grasp"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"I don't want your Dad worrying about you" Harmony let out a sigh. Hodgins softly tapped on the door to Cam's office.

"Come in" he heard her call. Hodgins opened the door slightly and peered through the crack.

"Hey Ange do you wonna look after little miss for a bit?" he asked. Angela nodded silently and excused her self from the room and met Hodgins in the hall. Hodgins placed Harmony on the floor. Angela took Harmony's hand and led her away from Cam's office and into her own office. Hodgins watched her until she rounded the corner. He hated seeing her upset and he knew if they didn't find Brennan it would break Angela's heart. Hodgins sighed and entered Cam's office.

Angela could feel Hodgins watching her as she walked away, but didn't have the energy to try and assure him that she was okay, because in all honesty she wasn't okay she felt like at any moment she would completely lose it. Angela led the small girl into her office. Harmony sensed the change in emotions from Hodgins to Angela. Angela sat down at desk, while Harmony remained in the door way.

"Come on do you want to do some drawing?" Angela asked trying to sound chipper.

"Ok" Harmony said suddenly shy. Angela laid various pencils and paper on the ground and Harmony contently began to draw. Angela watched her, she had her father eyes but everything else about the girl reminded her of her best friend.

"Finished" Harmony exclaimed twenty minutes later. She picked up the drawing she had been working on and carried it to Angela.

"Look Auntie Angela a drewd every one." She said passing it to her.

"Wow that's great" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"This is you, Hodgins, Zack, Me Daddy and Mummy" she said pointing to each squiggle.

"I can see" Harmony looked at Angela not smiling and asked

"What happened to Mummy?" This caught Angela by surprise and she didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing there was no flashbacks I was going to try to see how brennan felt but I just couldn't get it into this chap but I hope to in the next one. Thanks for reading**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I can guarantee a happy ending for most people in the story. This is where the story starts to get harder because I am not so good at case stuff so any tips would be appreciated. Thanks and please review. I am sorry if the spelling and grammar isn't as good as normal the person who usually edits couldn't edit it. **

Booth, marched into Angela's office, saving her from having to answer the question or at least giving her more time to think of one. Harmony ran over to her Father and held up her drawing.

"Look Daddy I drewd everyone" Booth bent down slightly to look at the picture.

"That's very good Harm" He stood back up, but Harmony wasn't finished talking.

"Can you put it in your office?" she asked smiling

"I would but I don't have an office here" Harmony screwed up her little nose and then an idea hit her.

"Can I put it In Mummy's office?" Booth stared at Angela not knowing what to say.

"I think that's a good idea" Angela answered for him, Booth smiled appreciatively.

"I am going to go check out Brennan's apartment, are you able to look after Harmony?"

"The FBI have already checked it"

"They might have missed something" Angela nodded

"I'll look after her"

"Thanks, her stuff is in Cam's office" Booth bent down until he was at Harmony's height.

"You be good for Angela" Booth said hugging his daughter before leaving the room. Harmony looked over to Angela.

"How about we go hang up that picture" Angela said taking the small girls hand.

* * *

Booth arrived outside of Brennan's apartment, it was the same on she had lived in when he had been with her. He unlocked the door with his spare key. Brennan had made him give it back but he had another one cut first. He pushed the door open slowly and stood outside of the apartment taking in the sight. Her apartment hadn't changed from what he could see. After several minutes he finaly worked up the courage and strength to enter the apartment. He placed one foot over the threshold slowly followed by the next. He reached the center of the room and scanned it with his eyes, from what he could see there was no sign of forced entry or a struggle. He spent the next hour searching the kitchen and then the living room, and came up with nothing. He then moved reluctantly on to the bedroom. After another hour he only had her closet left, he slid the door open and began rifling through the clothes and shoes until he came to a small, shoebox that was hidden under a pile of old jackets. He lifted the box down from the shelf, and slowly opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of Him and Brennan, it had been taken a month before she had fallen pregnant, Angela had taken in at a small birthday party they had thrown for Zack. He lifted the photo our and he slowly sat down on the neatly made bed, he placed the photo beside him. Underneath it where a pile of envelops, addressed to him. He lifted out the first and opened it carefully. He un folded the piece of paper that had Brennan's writing all over it. He began to read it..

Dear Seeley.

I Have been trying to write to you for five years know and every time I finish a letter I cant bring my self to send it. These five years have been hard on me and assume they have been hard on you aswell. I have yet to return to fieldwork; after you left I couldn't bring myself to work with anyone else.

I am sorry… I am sorry that I was the cause of you leaving, I am sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it I was just scared and confused, I am sorry I didn't stop you when you left, I am sorry it has taken me this long to contact you but most of all I am sorry for the pain I must have put you and our daughter through. If there is any way that you could ever forgive me I would love to be part of your life again.

I will always love you

Temperance.

Tears slowly trickled Down Booth's cheek.

"Of course I would forgive you Temperance" he thought out loud. He slowly folded the letter and slid back into it's envelope.

He took the next one from the top of the pile and again carefully opened it and began to read.

Dear Seeley.

Today is our daughter's forth birthday. I have regretted the decision I made every single day and I wish there was something I could do to change what I did. I hope there is some part of you that understands why I was so cruel. I was afraid, afraid that I wouldn't be a good mother, I was afraid something would happen to me and I would have to leave her. You where right I was also afraid of letting you in, but now I know I shouldn't have been.

Sorry for the pain I have caused you please forgive me.

I will always love you

Temperance.

The tears continued to stream down Booth's face.

"I should have made you understand, I m so sorry Temperance" he thought out loud again. He was about to open the next one when his cell phone rang. Booth cleared his throat before answering the phone.

"Booth".

"I'm on my way" he snapped his phone shut and grabbed the rest of the letters shoving them into his pocket. He raced out of the apartment shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I am coming Temperance" he said as he ran down the hall.

**Hope that was good, I wont be posting another one for a few days because I am going away. Any advice on writing case stuff would be cool. Please review**

**Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter I only got back today and have had a bit of trouble writing this so I hope it is ok. I am aware that the squints don't usually trace phone calls but it was the only way I could get them to have any idea where Brennan was. I apologize if this isn't up to scratch but please review. I made this chapter a little longer then usual to make up for my absence. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Thanks to Luke who edited this for me. **

* * *

I was being lead into a new room by Damien my Kidnapper, he walked behind with a strong grip on both of my arms, that were bound together behind my back. He was muttering something about moving to a new location, but I wasn't paying very much attention, my mind was furiously weighing the chances I had against Damien. I was convinced after observing him for so long that I would be able take him down if I was given the chance. I felt his grip on my arm briefly loosen as he turned his back to me to shut the door, I realized this was probably be my only chance I would get. I quickly ripped my arms free and spun around to face him before he had realized what had happened. His back was still turned. I brang my knee up into his stomach crushing left kidney.

He collapsed to the ground clenching his stomach. I took the chance and kicked him in the back. He still managed to role over, and to my shock he had managed to reach for his gun and now had it weakly pointed at me. I swung my leg at his head, just before my leg connected with is head a single shot was fired piercing strait through the bottom of me left leg. I collapsed to the floor, I glanced at Damien his face was covered in blood and he wasn't moving. My attention then turned to the stabbing pain that came from the bottom of my left leg. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. The blood was gushing from my wound but I couldn't put any pressure on it because my hands where still bound. I knew it would only be a few minutes before he woke up and killed me. I briefly thought of running but I had no idea where I was and was positive he would have locked the door behind us. I started to drag myself wincing with every move I made until I reached Damien's limp body. If I was correct his cell phone should be in his pocket. I faced my back to him so I could access his pockets with my hands. With great difficulty I managed to fish the phone from his pocket. I began to dial the number of the Jeffersonian it took four attempts before I heard it ringing through I hit speaker.

"Hello Cammille Saroyan speaking" I never thought I would be relieved to hear Cam's voice.

"Cam it's Brennan"

"Brennan" Cam yelled.

"I have been shot and I am being held in a warehouse"

"Where?" her voice was urgent

"I don't know" I saw Damien beginning to move in my peripheral vision.

"I have to go"

"Don't hang up I'll trace the call" I slid the mobile across the floor of the room and pulled myself as far away from Damien as I could manage. The room slowly began to spin and I realized I had probably lost a little too much blood. My eyes went blurry and I saw Damien slowly climbing from the floor. I tried to fight to stay conscious but before Damien could reach me everything faded away and I was in a pool of blackness.

* * *

Cam barked instructions at her team.

"Hodgins call Booth give him this address" She yelled. Hodgins ran to the nearest phone and started dialing.

"Zack call the FBI have them send back up" Zack nodded and began dialing almost as fast as Hodgins. Hodgins hung up the phone.

"He is on his way" Cam nodded and began together and ran from the platform. Followed by Hodgins.

"Where are you going?" he asked following Cam into Brennan's office. Cam had a key out already and was rifling through Brenan's draws.

"To help"

"What can you do?" Hodgins questioned. Cam apparently found what she had been looking for she lifted a large gun from the draw.

"I used to be a cop." Hodgins eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the size of the gun.

"I think there will be enough FBI there" Hodgins protested.

"But if I am right by now they will be gone so there will be lots of forensic material to collect and _I_ want to be the one who collects it." She said already leaving Brennan's office.

"Then I am coming with you" Cam didn't stop Hodgins following her she didn't want to waste the time. They both disappeared from the Jeffersonian before anyone could say anything.

Angela grabbed Harmony when she heard Cam yelling from the platform. She entered only to find a bewildered Zack.

"What happened?"

"Cam received a call from Dr Brennan" Angela's mouth gapped open. " Her and Dr Hodgins just left" he said looking slightly confused. Angela who was holding Harmony in her arms passed her to Zack.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked looking at the little girl with a strange expression.

"To find Brennan"

"But… but what can you do?" he said trying to stop her he didn't want to be left alone with Harmony.

"It's Brennan" she said before disappearing. Zack gently placed Harmony on her feet and smiled uncomfortably at her. She frowned back.

* * *

Booth ran to his car as fast as he could. He leaped in the front door, and punched the address he was given into his GPS. He had already called for back up and just prayed she was still there when he arrived. He hit the brakes as he spun around a corner much to fast. Ten minutes later he arrived outside of the warehouse. The back up where beginning to arrive. He jumped from the car and began running the garage door to the warehouse had been left open, he heard the backup following him. He ran through the warehouse not noticing the smears of blood that where on the floor. He could see the separate room where he assumed Brennan was, he ran even faster if that was possible. He held up his gun as he entered the room, to his utter dismay, the room was empty except for a pool of blood. He froze in fear the room was empty it couldn't b empty. She was supposed to be hear he thought to himself. The back up filled the room but very quickly left when they realized there was no one there. Booth was pulled from his dazed trance by a familiar voice.

"Booth" he turned around to come face to face with Cam and Hodgins.

"She isn't here" he said quietly. "She isn't here" he repeated yelling and slamming his fist into the wall.

"We will find her" Cam pushed past Booth and immediately started collecting evidence. Hodgins placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"We will find her" he tried to comfort.

"Is she here?" Angela yelled as she ran to join her co-workers. No one said anything the looks on there faces answered her question. Angela broke down into tears and Hodgins wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort his distraught wife.

Booth felt a wave of anger take over his sadness.

"I want every piece of evidence collected and analyzed, every hair, every fiber" he began to yell not only at Hodgins and Cam but at the other forensics who had arrived.

"every bug and every piece of dirt no matter how small it is, this basterd has had her for to long, this ends now, we are going to find this son of a bitch." Every body was looking at Booth in shock.

"No one messes with my girl" he said firmly a look of furry filling his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you have to use your imagination a bit in this chapter. I promise I will put another chapter up as soon as possible. . I am debating putting a song in with the next chap Yay or nay? And if yes what song? I was thinking I will always return but suggestions would be great. Please review I don't even mind if you review twice or three times haha.**

**Thanks**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took me a while to update my cat died and i wasn't in the writing mood. Thanks to every one who reviewed, but it wasn't as many as normal so please keep them coming. I changed my username and updated my profile thought u might wonna know. **_

* * *

Booth paced backwards and forwards, he had been waiting fifteen minutes for results, he felt so useless there was nothing he could do until the results came back.

"Cam please tell me that isn't all of her blood" Booth said impatiently.

"I will not know until the results come back, why don't you go see Harmony? I bet she is missing spending time with you" Booth sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"What if she asks about her mother I don't want to get her hopes up, I mean what.... what if we don't find her"

"Seely we are going to find her, now please go annoy Hodgins instead of me" Booth sighed and turned away from Cam and slowly began to walk to Hodgins. Booth wasn't nearly as sure as everyone else, he had a terrible feeling in his gut as if it was too late and when he did find her she would be gone. He pictured her lifeless body slumped on the ground. He would never be able to live with himself if he couldn't find her. He shook the depressing thought from his mind.

"You got anything Hodgins?" he asked

"I can tell you where she has been, where he has been however I can not tell you where they are going." Hodgins said annoyed with himself. Before Booth could reply Harmony came running onto the platform, setting off the security alarm. She didn't seem to notice, she just continued running towards Booth.

"Daddy, Daddy" she yelled, she jumped into the air and was luckily caught by booth.

"Hey sweetie"

"Have ya found Mummy yet" he mentally cursed, it was just the question he had been trying to ignore.

"Not yet" Harmony's face fell and she put her hand on her Booth's cheek.

"You will find her Daddy I know you will" on hearing those simple words from Harmony his hopes suddenly lifting and the aching feeling in his gut disappeared, it had been the encouragement he needed.

"I will" he said before placing Harmony back on the ground. "I want you to go back to Angela and I am going to go find Mummy" lowering himself down to Harmony's level. Once again the little girl placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ok Daddy" she said skipping back to Angela's office. Booth took a deep breath and marched over to Cam.

"Cam" Cam turned around smiling.

"What did you find?"

"The first lot of blood we found in the warehouse, but the second lot belongs to this guy" she said pointing to a picture on the screen.

"Damien Spirex" Booth read from the screen. "You got an address?" Cam passed a folded piece of paper to him. Booth immediately began to leave, followed by Cam.

"I'm coming too" Booth didn't argue.

* * *

Booth pulled into the drive way of Damien's home. The house was two storeys and looked rather charming except for the repulsive fact that the psycho who lived there had _his_ Bones. He jumped out the car and nearly sprinted up to the house, again followed by Cam. He loudly knocked on the door. Half a minute passed before a woman opened the door, she seemed very surprised to see Booth and Cam.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked politely. The woman didn't look like the type that would be married to a serial killer, Cam thought to herself.

"Special Agent Booth, FBI" Booth said showing the lady his badge. "And this is Dr Seroyan form the Jeffersonian. He said pointing to Cam.

"What's this about?" she asked confused.

"Are you married to a Mr Damien Spiraz"

"Yes, has something happened to my husband?" she asked concern taking over her face.

"We have reason to believe your husband has been involved in a crime."

"No you must have the wrong person" she said trying to close the door. Booth put his foot in the way pushing the door back open and Cam could tell he was starting to get angry, and Booth angry was never a good thing, it often lead to things being shot.

"Do you know where your husband is at the moment?" Cam interrupted

"He is at his log cabin he went down there to do some fishing." the women said rudely.

"Would you mind giving us an address" Booth asked firmly.

"I would mind" she answered. This sent Booth into a rage and he slammed his fist on the door.

"You are going to give me that address; otherwise I will take you in to custody, and charge you on the grounds of being an accomplice to a serial killer and knowing and willingly aiding his means of murdering a woman. The woman's face turned white.

"Murder" she stuttered. "My husband would never murder anyone"

"You are very wrong, that bastard has my partner and the mother of my child, so you are going to give me the address now" Booth yelled.

"Calm down" Cam said pointing a hand on Booth's arm.

"I will not calm down" he yelled again, suddenly he grabbed the women spun her around and handcuffed her.

"I will tell you, I will tell you" the women wailed. Booth let go.

"456, Albernon road it is just up the road."

"Thank you" Cam said. Booth whipped his phone out. "I need an agent" he began, he was calling in backup so he could make sure the women didn't call her husband. Eight minutes later, the backup arrived and Booth and Cam sped off. Booth gripped the wheel tightly and Cam held onto the handles to stop herself from be flung around the car.

"Slow down" Cam ordered, but it only caused him to go even faster. In a record five minutes, they arrived outside the cabin. Booth pulled his gun from its holster and leaped from the car.

"Stay behind me" he whispered to Cam. Booth and Cam silently crept towards the cabin. Booth busted through the front door.

"FBI" he shouted. Cam and Booth scanned the cabin.

"There is nothing here" Booth said angrily slamming his fists against the wall. A look of concentration filled Cam's face.

"The cabin looks much bigger from the outside."

"It did" Booth rushed over to a wall, and started banging on them and Cam did the same. The found nothing until Cam went inside a small closet.

"Booth" she called. Booth ran over.

"What you find" Cam knocked on the wall. Booth nodded.

"Step back." Cam did as she was told; Booth brought his leg into the air and then kicked his way through the cardboard wall. They stepped through where the wall had been. What they found shocked both of them, the room was filled from top to bottom of photos. There were photos of; Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Harmony. Where there weren't photos there where maps and notes scribbled on paper.

"Oh my God" Cam mouthed her jaw hanging open the same way as Booth.

"He has been stalking us" He yanked a photo from the wall and looked at it; it was a photo of Harmony from when she was only two, holdings booth's hand as they walked into an ice-cream shop.

"The sick bastard"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, again some of the tech and lab sorta stuff may not be write but i aint no fornesic or cop so yer.**  
**Please review not just add to alert. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews it is the most i have ever gotten for one chapter. I know the twist at the last end was surprising, it surprised me to, because it wasn't in my plan but it seemed to fit well. I am thinking about going back and naming all the chapters so if anyone has any ideas would be good. **

**Disclaimer- I own Harmony and that is all.**

* * *

Brennan had been so sure he was going to kill her but instead he had dragged her to yet another warehouse that seemed to be a long distance from the other one. Now she was chained to a wall and slumped on the ground. She would slowly slip in and out of consciousness, her leg felt as if it was on fire Damien had roughly tied some material around the wound, in an effort stop it bleeding and keep her alive. Brennan gripped the chains that were locked onto her wrists and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and took in the appearance of the room, it was exactly the same as the other three she had been kept in. Brennan sighed, her captor had had her for over a week and she didn't even know the reason he had taken her, if he had been involved in one of her cases she might understand, but she had never seen or heard of him in her entire life. The attack couldn't just be random because he was definitely keeping her alive for some reason, she thought to herself. Brennan slowly closed her eyes but they quickly snapped open when she heard footsteps coming.

"Hello sweetie you're awake, I hope your leg isn't hurting too badly" he said with a smirk on his bruised face.

"At least my face isn't purple" she snapped back. Damien just chuckled his evil laugh. He sat down in seat just in front of Brennan.

"It's a good thing you didn't kick me any harder or I might have not woken up in time, we only just made it out before the FBI got there" Brennan didn't say anything she just glared at him. "That FBI guy looked really upset that you weren't there, what was his name again?. I think it started with B" he rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Booth" Brennan exclaimed breaking her silence, that was it, he seemed awfully cut up that you weren't there"

"He was looking for me?" she said in disbelief.

"Of course he was, you think he wouldn't come to rescue the mother of his child?" he said laughing again.

"How, how do you know about that?" she gasped.

"Oh I know a lot about you and your friends". He does care about me Brennan thought thinking of the fact that Booth had been looking for her.

"I know that you where buried alive with Dr Jack Hodgins, I know Angela was formally married, I know Dr Camille Soryan had a relationship with Booth, I know you and Booth secretly dated six months prior to you telling everyone, I know Dr Zack Addy was involved in the Gormogon killings, I know you wrote those letters to Booth but never posted them, I know you have been secretly visiting Harmony"

"Stop" Brennan yelled. "How do you possibly know all of this?" she asked tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Damien smiled and pulled out a photo from his bag, and showed it to her followed by another six. Brennan's mouth hung open in shock; she couldn't believe this man had been stalking her and her friends for at least six years possibly even more.

"But why?" she managed to choke out in between tears.

"That's for me to know and for you to ponder he said" whilst laying out all the photos on the ground. "Now you have something to look at" he said before leaving Brennan's sight.

* * *

Booth, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Zack, and Sweet's where gathered around a large table with all of the photos and maps they had collected from the cabin.

"It is very clear that this man has a fascination with all of you" Sweets thought out loud.

"Ya think, I didn't ask you to come in so you could tell us what we already know." Booth yelled.

"I think I know where he is" Hodgins interrupted.

"Where?" Booth said leaning over and examining the map he was looking at.

"Well if you look at the map, I have circled the warehouse we found Brennan's blood, and then here where the log cabin is, where is house is, and have narrowed down the rough area of the warehouse he held Brennan in before" he pointed to each individual location on the map.

"How does that tell you where they are?" Cam asked.

"When I was testing the particulates I from the warehouse I found, sulphur and I can't match it to either location, but I found a warehouse that store phosphate fertilizer." Every one stared at him blankly. "Sulphur is used to make phosphoric acid and that is used to make phosphate fertilizer, also realized that all of these points are an equal distance from the Jeffersonian, and so is this warehouse" he said tapping the spot on the map.

Booth whipped out his phone. "I am going to need back up" he gave them the address and turned to leave, and turned around again to come face to face with Cam.

"You're not coming this time" Cam was about to protest but saw the dangerous look in Booth's eyes so she just nodded and watched him walk out of the Jeffersonian. The main reason he hadn't want come or any of the other squints to come was because he was afraid he would be too late to save Brennan and he didn't want any of them to have to go through the pain of seeing her cold lifeless body.

"Where did Daddy go?" Harmony said rubbing her eyes as she came on to the platform; she had been asleep in her mother's office.

"He just needed to go and get something" Angela answered. The little girl nodded and held her arms up in front of Angela. Angela bent over and picked her up swinging her on to her hip. Harmony buried her face into Angela's long brown hair.

"Has he gone to get Mummy" she asked in a small voice.

"I hope so sweetie" she answered not wanting to lie to the little girl. "I hope so" Angela began to walk Harmony away.

"Do you think Mummy will be happy when she sees Daddy" she asked curiously.

"Definitely" Angela replied.

"Do you think they will both take me out for ice-cream, when they get back?"

"I don't know you will have to ask, but I think the chances are very good" a large grin spread across Harmony's face. Angela was almost back at her office when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Angela" Angela turned around and saw sweets coming towards her.

"What's up?"

"Do you think I could spend a little time with Harmony?"

"You mean can you council her" Sweets nodded.

"I don't think Booth would like that"

"I just want to find out what she is thinking" he said eagerly. Angela looked from Sweets to Harmony.

"What do ya think Harm" Harmony put a mock thinking look on her face.

"Hmmm only if you play with me

"Sure"

"Promise."

"I promise" he said smiling. Harmony returned the smile, but it was more of a 'I am plotting against you' smile then a happy one. Harmony wiggled out of Angela's arms and walked over to him and held both her arms.

"Carry me on your shoulders" Sweets lifted up the small girl and awkwardly placed her on his shoulders. As soon as Harmony was in place she grabbed to large tuffs of Sweets brown hair, pulled on them and kicked her legs.

Giddy up pony"  
Angela watched as Sweets winced every time Harmony pulled on his hair, but he obligingly started to slowly run forwards, Harmony squealed in delight.

* * *

Booth came to a screeching halt outside of the warehouse. He leaped from the seat of the car and began running towards the entry. He knew he should wait for backup, but instead he began picking the lock to the side door. If Damien was there he didn't want him aware of his presence. After a few seconds the door popped open and he silently crept into the warehouse. He had his gun held up in front of him ready to fire. He had his flashlight held in the other hand but turned off. He slowly stepped around and he heard a distinct shuffling noise. He turned his flashlight on.

"FBI, don't move or I'll shoot" he called out

"Booth" he heard a very familiar voice say.

* * *

**Dun Dun... **  
**That was the longest chapter i have ever written and i even included actual scinetific stuff are you proud of me? . I put in a bit more Harmony because everyone seems to love her so i hope you liked it. **  
**Please Please review it will make me update sooner. If i get over 13 reviews i might update again tomorrow if not you might have to wait a little longer. Ha Ha **  
**Thanks for reading. Dont forget to think of some chapter names would be so cool. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry it took me for ever to update please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer- i own nothing shock horror!**

* * *

Recap

_"Booth" Called a familiar voice._

* * *

Booths heart lurched out of his chest, had he really heard her voice? He spun around to the direction the voice had come on.

"Temperance" he called.

"Booth, Booth" she called back. Booth switched on his flashlight waving it around until it caught her face. He ran over to her, he reached her in a mater of seconds. He kneeled down to her height and pulled her into his chest.

"You found me, I missed you so much I'm sorry" Brennan sobbed into Booths chest.

"It's ok" Booth began to rock trying to calm her down.

"It's not, it's my entire fault, he was going to kill me and then I would never see you again" she sobbed even louder gripping Booth's shirt tightly.

"Don't worry" Booth could here the sound of the backup arriving. He pulled his phone from his pocket and immediately dialled the emergency number for an ambulance he could se that Bones injuries were extensive and she needed immediate medical attention. Booth gently picked up Brennan and began walking towards the exit. Brennan buried her face into his chest and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. He stumbled out into the light just as the SWAT teams pilled out of the vans. The ambulance was quick to arrive. He placed her down onto a stretcher. The EMT's quickly loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

"Booth where are you?" she called anxiously, he had been shoved out of the way by an EMT. Persistently Booth pushed his way into the ambulance.

"I'm right here babe don't worry" he grasped her hand kissing it lightly. The doors to the ambulance where slammed closed and they began moving.

* * *

_I underestimated him, but it won't happen again next time I will win. Damien thought to himself as he watched Booth carry Brennan from the warehouse. I will have my revenge._

_

* * *

_

Angela ran towards the reception desk at the hospital.

"Temperance Brennan" she practically yelled at the receptionist. The lady stared back at her blankly.

"What room is she in?" Angela's demanded. Hodgins finally caught up with Angela, he was huffing and puffing.

"Calm down Ange"

"Not till I see Brennan"

"She has just been brought out of emergency surgery i cant let you in unless you are family"

"I'm her sister"

"Sorry only immediate family"

"Fine I am her lesbian lover" Angela used her last resort and got strange looks from everyone in the room.

"Her husband is with her now" the lady said slightly confused.

"Hey I am sure you will be able to see her soon" Hodgins said leading Angela to a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

"Where are we going? I want an Ice-cream" Harmony complained.

"You are going to spend sometime with Cam, doesn't that sound like fun?" he said enthusiastically.

"No" Harmony said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"We'll deal with it kid." Harmony stuck out her bottom lip as Sweets led her into Cam's office. Cam looked up from her desk with a questioning expression.

"I have to go and you're the only one here" Sweets said gently pushing Harmony into Cam's direction.

"But I" Cam began to protest.

"Thanks I gotta run" Sweets quickly turned leaving the office, in truth he didn't have to go he just couldn't put up with Harmony's constant questions she was a very inquisitive child.  
Cam stared at Harmony, she had never been very good with children there was something about them she couldn't deal with. Harmony wiped her nose with her sleeve sniffing loudly. The noise made Cam shudder what was with kids and snot they seemed to get it everywhere.

* * *

Booth sat in the hard hospital chair his head was rested on the bed and he was holding Brennan's hand. She had just fallen asleep and he was close to joining her but he then remembered Harmony, he hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever. He slowly stood up from the chair and left the room.

"Ill be back soon" he whispered.  
Booth entered the waiting room where he saw Angela leaning against Hodgins. She quickly sprung from her chair.

"How is she?" she is fine just tired there are a few injuries but nothing too extensive, she is better that I thought she was.

"Thank God" Angela exclaimed tears beginning to run down her face. She shared a quick hug with Booth and then fell back into Hodgins arms. He held her tightly and sat back down.

"Where is Harmony?" Booth asked.

"She is with Sweets" Hodgins answered, usually this would have annoyed him but he was to tired. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

_"__Cam__"_

"Hey it's Booth"

_"Shhh Hey Booth" _Booth could hear crying from the other line.

"What's wrong why is Harmony crying?"

"_I don't know. Please stop crying. I want my Daddy" _Booth could hear Harmony yelling. It was very strange for her to carry on like that.

"Don't worry Cam she is probably just tired, i will come get her now"

_"Thank you Booth" _Cam hung up.

"I'm just going to go get Harmony i will be back soon" Booth told Hodgins and Angela.

* * *

Booth jogged into Cams office he could hear her still crying.

"Hey Harmony Daddy's hear."

"Daddy" she yelled running towards him and throwing herself into his arms. "Did you find her?" she asked squeezing her arms around her father's neck.

"Yeah i found her" he said glancing at a frazzled looking Cam.

"Can we go see her?" Harmony asked hesitantly.

"Definitely" Booth sighed he had put it off for far too long.

* * *

_He watched Booth gently place Harmony into her car seat. _  
_"Time for plan B" he said aloud, a wicked grin spread across his face as he stared intently at the little girl._

* * *

**Hope it was ok please review i will try and do some more this weekend no promises i have heaps of homework **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I am so sorry it has been forever since I updated but I have been really busy with school and I was suffering from a serious case of writers block so if this chapter isn't up to snuff that's why. **

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed so far. **

**

* * *

  
**

Booth held Harmony's hand as they stood in the door way of Brennan's hospital room. He let out a sigh of relief, relieved to see her again. Brennan was wrapped under the covers facing Angela and Hodgins

"Safe at last" Booth mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Dad" Harmony whispered attempting to drag him into the room. Angela heard Harmony's small voice, she looked towards Booth and Brennan followed her gaze.

"Booth" Brennan exclaimed loudly and then looked down slightly embarrassed at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Bones" he said smiling. Angela stood up signaling Hodgins to do the same

"We might go get something to eat do you want anything?"

"A coffee would be nice and some juice for Harmony" Booth answered.

"Ok, ill come back in a bit I can take Harmony home later if you want" she offered

"That'd be great."

"I don't wonna go I wonna stay with you and Mummy." She looked up at her dad sadly.

"You can come back again in the morning" Harmony pouted in response. Angela and Hodgins left the room quietly leaving Booth standing awkwardly in the door way.

"You can come in Booth" she sat up straighter and pated a spot on the bed.

Booth lifted Harmony up and placed her on the bed and he sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Harmony looked eagerly at Brennan whilst Brennan looked from Harmony to Booth.

"I know Bones" Brennan through her arms around Harmony pulling her in tightly. After a few moments she let go and hastily lent towards Booth tears beginning to from in her eyes. Booth wrapped his arms around her before she fell off the side of the bed to get to him, he then repositioned them so he was resting on the small bed aswell.

"I'm so sorry Booth" The tears trickled down her cheeks and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok Bones, everything is going to be fine" He stroked her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Harmony shuffled closer to her mother and draped her arms around her.

"Don't cry mummy, Daddy's gonna make it all better".

The three of them lay in the same positions until Booth realized Brennan had fallen asleep. Booth gently stood up slowly resting Brennan back against her pillow.

"Come on Harm lets let your Mum sleep and we will go find Auntie Angela and Uncle Hodgins" Harmony reluctantly nodded and untangled herself. Booth lifted her from the bed holding her, he pulled the blanket back onto Brennan and kissed her again before silently leaving the room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Booth asked Harmony when they reached the cafeteria.

"Umm a sausage role, no a toastie sandwich"

"You sure"

"Yep"

"Ok you go back and sit with Auntie Angela, ill bring it over"

"Hurry" Harmony skipped back to the table.

"Daddy's getting me a toastie sandwich and then he said I have to go home with yous"

"Yeah we are gonna look after you"

"I supposed that will be ok"

"Sure it will" Just then Booth came over with a tray of food. The four of them ate in silence

"Well we better get her to bed" Angela said indicating to Harmony who was sound asleep in her fathers lap

"Thanks for looking after her"

"It's no problem" They all stood Angel took the trays away and Booth passed Harmony to Hodgins. Hodgins and Booth met Angela at the exit of the cafeteria.

"We will come back tomorrow morning"

"Thanks again" Booth smiled tiredly and waved to them as they walked away. Booth slowly wondered back to Brennan's room. Brennan was staring absentmindedly at the television when he got back.

"Hey your awake" Booth reclaimed the chair from earlier.

"I guess we need to talk"

"We do."

* * *

**Ok I am sorry it is so short and dodgy but it's the best I could do, the next chapter will be mainly the discussion between them. I want to start adding some more sub plots any ideas? I have one little idea for Angela and Hodgins but im not sure if it will work. Is there any particular direction you would like this story to head towards or any little bits and conversations you would like me to chuck in for fillers? **

**Please review, and thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for all the reviews I appreciate it, I hope people don't hate me for the first bit of this chapter I think it is a good sub plot so I am going to do it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth sat across from Brennan in a hospital chair; he really didn't want to have this conversation fearing it would end badly. Brennan was half sitting up in the hospital bed thinking the same thing but she was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I saw her behind your back, I just wanted so badly to know what she was like"

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me again especially after the way I treated you, I thought you would try to shut me out"

"Why would you think that?" Booth asked shocked.

"You left, I thought you didn't want to see or be with me any more"

"Bones I left because I couldn't bear being around you with out being with you it was just too hard, why didn't you stop me from leaving?"

"I was scared"

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that I wouldn't be a good mother, and that if I wasn't you would hate me for it, so I thought it would be easier just to let go and forget"

"But it wasn't?"

"It wasn't. I spent the first few years just suppressing all the memories, I through out everything that reminded me of you and concentrated solely on my work, I don't think I took a single day off, I spent most nights sleeping on the couch in my office, because my apartment held too many memories."

"What changed? Why did you go looking for her?"

"One afternoon I was driving home from work and for some irrational reason I stopped at the local park and began doing laps around the pond just thinking about things, for the first time in years. And I came across this woman with her daughter who would have probably been the same age as Harmony was, they where laughing and giggling and it was then that I realized how much I was missing out on and I remembered how much I missed my mother when she left" Brennan was close to tears and Booth could feel the lump growing in his throat.

"I'm sorry Temperance I wish I had never left, you would and will be a wonderful mother"

"You mean your not going to.."

"Of course not" Booth reached out taking Brennan's hand. The emotions Brennan felt finally took over and she burst in to tears again. Booth immediately sprung from his chair moving to the bed so he could comfort her.

"Shh" he stroked her back.

"I didn't think you would come" Brennan chocked out between sobs.

"How could you think that, Bones I would do anything for you."

"I didn't think you cared about what happened to me anymore, after the way I acted and it had been so long I thought you would have found me if you where looking, I was so scared Booth" I fresh batch of tears began and she once again buried her face into his chest.

"I will always care for you Bones"

"Really?" Brennan looked into his eyes.

"Of course and I will always be here for you"

"Booth"

"Yes"

"Can I have a second chance, I mean if you still love me?" the words tumbled out of her mouth and as soon as she said them she began to regret it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"I'm Glad you did" Brennan smiled in disbelief.

"Thank.." she was cut off with Booth crushing his lips against hers.

"I have always loved you Bones"

* * *

"Hodgins… Hodgins" Angela squealed emerging from the bathroom into their en suite.

"What Ange" Hodgins said buttoning his shirt as he dressed for the day. Angela through herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waistand her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" he asked confused as he held her in his arms. Angela lifted her head from his shoulders so there faces where only inches apart a smile playing on her lips.

"Congratulations, Daddy" Hodgins stared at Angela for a few brief seconds shocked.

"You're pregnant" he said smiling.

"The stick turned pink"

"So that's a yes?" Angela nodded Hodgins gently placed her on the floor. He just stared straight at her beaming.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he said in disbelief

"And I am gonna be a Mum" Hodgins pulled her into a hug.

"Finally" he whispered into her hair tear of joy threatening to fall.

* * *

"Excuse me sir" Booth eyes snapped opened as some one gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"What, Where is he?" Booth said slightly startled.

"Sir I need you to move I need to check Dr Brennan"

"Oh yeah sure" Booth realized they had fallen asleep in the small hospital bed. Booth slowly pulled his stiff body from the bed trying not to stir Brennan but not succeeding.

"Booth" Brennan said sleepily her hands searching for him.

"Hey sweet, the nurse is just gonna check you over, I'm just gonna go get some coffee and I'll come back.

"Ok" Booth smiled nodding at the nurse as he left the room.

* * *

"Harmony" Angela whispered as she entered the large room to wake her up. It was nine forty five and visitors hours started at ten.

"Harmony"

"Daddy"

"No it's Auntie Angela" Angela flicked on the lights. "It's time to get up and go see your Dad and.." as soon as she heard these words she leaped from the bed. Angela smiled and held out her hand.

"Come one lets go get you ready" Angela thought she might be just as exited as Harmony to see Brennan she was just dying to tell her the news and book her first doctors appointment.

* * *

"Daddy, Mummy" Harmony yelled she went to leap onto the bed but was caught by Booth."

"Hey Daddy"

"No jumping on Mummy she is still sore" Harmony pouted momentarily but then broke into a smile "I missed yous"

"We missed you to sweetie, where you good for Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack.?"

"Yes, can we go get ice-cream?"

"Not this early in the morning but maybe later" Angel and Hodgins stood beaming in the door way.

"What?" Brennan questioned at the strange smile on her friends faces. Angela glanced at Hodgins.

"Hey Booth man lets go get some coffee" Booth was about to protest but then decided the girls might like some alone time. Angela could barely contain her excitement until the men and child left the room.

"What's up with you, you're unusually happy"

"Guess what?"

"I don't know"

"I'm going to be a Mummy"

"That's great Ange, have you confirmed it?"

"No but I have booked a doctor appointment for this afternoon"

"Wow I guess I am going to be an auntie"

"You sure are." Brennan hugged Angela. "I'm so happy for you; I know how much you have wanted a baby."

"So how are you and Booth? Have you talked?" It was know Brennan's turn to smile uncontrollably.

"We talked, and he agreed to give me a second chance"

"So you're..?"

"Back together, I think"

"And you're going to be there for Harmony?" Brennan nodded smiling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know expecting mothers don't usually tell people so soon but it's fiction so yer. All may seem happy for Bones and Booth but don't be deceived there are still many complications around the corner, this fic wont be ending anytime soon just because they are back together. **

** I know it's early in Angela's pregnancy but I wont people to sort start voting what they want the Baby to be so just put Girl or Boy in ya review and I will keep tally and then we will move on to names. So please review and Thanks so much for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so sorry I have not updated in like forever. Some one said earlier wouldn't the F.B.I be wanting to interview Brennan etc, they should of I just forgot so I will put it in now. Enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth Hodgins, and Harmony where In the hospital cafeteria, Hodgins claimed a table while Booth and Harmony lined up for some coffee and food.

"What would you like Harm?"

"Um Chippies" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I think it's too earlier for chips" Harmony's sweet face fell in disappointment.

"What else is there?"

"Ah you can have a muffin, some hash browns, raisin toast or cereal."

"A muffin"

"Please?"

"A muffin Please" Harmony corrected herself.

"What flavour?"

"Let me see" Booth lifted Harmony up so she could see into the refrigerated display behind the counter.

"Ahhh, umm, the Blue one please" Booth slowly placed Harmony back on the floor, and stepped up to the counter.

"Hi can I have two flat whites and a blueberry muffin."

When their order was ready they joined Hodgins at the table.

"Thanks man" Hodgins blew on his coffee before taking a sip, Booth did the same while Harmony began nibbling on her muffin.

"So what's with Angela? She seemed extra happy this morning" Booth asked. A huge grin spread across Hodgins face.

"She is pregnant"

"Congratulations man"

"What's that mean?" Harmony asked

"Ahh it means auntie Angela is going to have a baby"

"Where is it?"

"Her stomach" Booth sighed wishing he hadn't asked about Angela, when Harmony found something she didn't know about she wouldn't let up until she understood.

"How'd it get in there? Did she eat it?" Harmony's face turned to one of pure horror.

* * *

Angela and Brennan where discussing Angela becoming a mother when a dark skinned man in a very neat black suite entered the room followed by a smaller nervous looking man also in a black suit.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" the larger man asked.

"Yes I am how can I help you?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"I am Special Agent Lecks and this is special agent Andrews" he sais flashing his badge. Brennan nodded.

"We need you to help us ma'am, your captor is still at large and we need any information you can give us" Brennan gulped not looking forward to recalling anything that happened.

"Fist of all could you tell us why Damien Spirax abducted you?" as soon as the FBI agent spoke his name she felt her entire body begin to shake.

"Please think hard any clues will help us?" his menacing face began to fill her mind she shook her head slightly trying to remove the images but it wasn't working.

"I don't want to talk about it" Brennan managed to choke out, she could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes as her emotions began to catch up with her.

Booth hurriedly walked down the corridor of the hospital he was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of agents interviewing his Bones about such a traumatic even.

"Ma'am it is important"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Brenna said louder just as Booth stepped into the room, the two agents didn't notice.

"Ma'am please" The taller one said in a harsh tone.

"She said she didn't want to talk about it" Booth's voice boomed through the room. Both agents look extremely surprised to see Booth. Booths eyes flicked Brennan and he saw the tears that where slowly falling down her pale cheeks and it angered him that someone could do this to her.

"Sir we need to.."

"You need to leave now" Booth said thought gritted teeth.

"Sir you have no authority we are FBI" Agent Lecks said crossing his arms in a defensive manner. Booth pulled his badge from his pocket.

"So am I, now please leave, and tell the director that any further questions will go through me" the look in his eyes challenged the other two men.

Agent Lecks looked towards his partner deciding what to do.

"We will have a word with the director and get back to you" the two agents left glaring at Booth and he shot daggers back. As soon as they left the room he moved towards Brennan.

"I am sorry about that I should have seen that coming"

"Don't worry" Brennan assured him, brushing away tears, embarrassed that she had cried. Booth sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Brennan protectively.

"We are going to need to discuss what happened" he rested his chin on her head as she curled into his chest.

"I know"

"But not until you are ready"

* * *

Booth left Harmony in the care of Angela and Hodgins again as soon as he left Harmony began to interrogate Angela.

"So if you didn't eat it how'd it get in there?" Harmony indicated to her stomach.

"Ahh" Angela didn't know how to answer and Hodgins wasn't helping he was stifling a laugh at the shocked expression on Angela's face.

"Well, when two people are in love and married a beautiful stalk brings them a baby, and with a wave of his magic wings, it ends up in the mummy's stomach until it is ready to be born." Angela crossed her fingers hoping Harmony would by it.

"But Mummy and Daddy weren't married so why did the stalk bring it to them? and where does the stalk get the babies, and how does it magically get into your stomach?" Angela cursed under her breath she should have known any daughter of Brennan's wouldn't believe a story like that.

"Ahh, why don't we go see a movie" she said changing the subject.

"Yay a movie" Angela new that this wouldn't be the last of Harmony's questions, she just hoped she would wait until she was with Booth to ask any more. Angela quickly fired a text to Booth making sure it was ok for them to take Harmony out, he said yes.

* * *

Brennan and Booth lay silently together, Booth was playing with Brennan's hair as she slept. Brennan's nurse came into the room, and Booth adjusted his position slightly.

"No need to move sir I just came to tell her that we can release her this afternoon" Booth thanked the nurse and she smiled sweetly and left the room.

* * *

Damien watched their car leave the hospital car park and he started his own engine and began to follow them.

"Time for plan B, the daughter, that will teach him for killing my Brother" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**That's a little bit of a clue for you of why he kidnapped Bones but no one will be able to guess who his brother is. Please review I know it wasn't as good as normal I really struggled to right this chapter. **


	13. Authors Note!

Hey guys i know i havent updated in forever but i am in my last year of school and it is coming to the end so i am crazy busy with study etc, but i have started writing the next chapter and hopefully i will be able to update before the end of this month but dont count on it becuase i still have so much other work to do. Ok so this update isnt a complete waste of times i would like to collect more votes on wether Ange and Hodgins baby should be a boy or a girl so if u want to just reivew this authors note with what you think!

i'll post A.S.A.P thanks all for being so patient

xx :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Well look at that I am updating!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or any of the characters except for Harmony**

**

* * *

  
**

"You get the limo out front, oo, ah, oo. Hottest styles, every shoe, every color..." Harmony sang as her Hodgins and Angela walked out of the cinemas "Wait what comes next?" Harmony asked looking specifically at Hodgins.

"Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun" Hodgins said rather than sung the lyrics.

"That's right!, Yeah when you're famous is can be kinda fun it's really you but no one ever discovers.. sing with me" Harmony encouraged jumping up and down. S

"In some way you're just like all your friends but on the stage you're a star" Angel and Harmony sung. "Come on uncle Hodgins sing!"

"Do I have to?" Hodgins complained.

"Yes!" Angela and Harmony answered in unison.

"You get the best of both worlds… mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds" Hodgins sang reluctantly sending Angela and Harmony in fits of laughter.

"My signing isn't that bad" Hodgins faked being hurt."

"Oh but it is sweetie" Angela smiled.

"Wasn't that the most bestest movie ever" Harmony asked Hodgins and Angela.

"It was pretty good" Angela said smiling down at Harmony.

"Can we go see it again I love the songs?"

"How about we buy it for you when it comes out on DVD?" Angela really did not think she could sit through the Hannah Montana movie more than once and she knew Hodgins felt the same.

"Ok" Harmony said a little disappointed.

"I tell you what, how about we go to the music shop and see if they have the cd, and then you can sing all the songs for your Daddy and Mummy" Hodgins said smirking knowing how much Booth and Brenna would enjoy listening to the same songs over and over.

"Yeah!" Harmony shouted.

* * *

Booth and Brennan lay together in the hospital bed; she had fallen asleep about an hour ago, leaving Booth to his own thoughts. He was glad that Bones was going to be released but he was also nervous there where so many questions unanswered. At that moment Brennan began to stir in Booth's arms and her eyes slowly opened

"Hi" she said her lips curling into a pleased smile.

"Hey you" he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I've got some good news"

"What is it?" Brennan wiggled in Booth's arms until she was sitting up.

"They are going to release you this afternoon" Booth said smiling.

"Oh that's good" Brennan said with less enthusiasm then he thought she would.

"Don't you want to go?" He asked slightly hurt thinking that she didn't want to be released because of him.

"No it's not that it's just… everything is so good between us at the moment..." Booth understood Brennan had the same fears as he did.

"I know what you mean" Booth said smiling and tightening his arms around her. "We will work everything out, if you're ok with it, Harmony and I can move back" Booth said slightly hesitant scared of Brennan's reaction.

"I'd like that" Brennan smiled. "But do you think Harmony would be ok with it? I mean I don't know how to be a mother"

"Harmony would love it and Bones you will make a fantastic mother" Booth said reassuringly

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Bones you are a wonderful person and you will make a wonderful mother"

"I hope so" Brennan sighed. "Where is Harmony any way?"

"Angela and Hodgins took her to the movies" At that moment Booth's mobile filled the room with its loud music.

"Sorry Bren I gotta take this it's my boss, I'll be back in a sec" Booth said as he hurried out of the room flipping open his phone to answer it.

Brennan sighed as Booth left the room she was happy to have a moment to herself, not that she didn't love having Booth around it was just nice to be alone with her thoughts. Despite what Booth had said about her being a great Mother she couldn't help but worry about not being a good Mother. For the last five years she hadn't exactly been a fantastic mother, in fact she hadn't been a Mother at all and she didn't know how easily she could forgive herself for deserting her own daughter just like her parents did to her, but she knew if she backed out now she would hurt Harmony more than her parents ever hurt her, and she couldn't stand that thought so he knew that she had to step up and be the Mother she had always wanted, and the Mother Harmony needed her to be. At that moment Booth walked back into the room.

"What did your Boss want?" Brennan asked.

"Oh just to see when I was coming back?"

"What did you say?" Brennan looked slightly worried about the answer.

"I said that I'd like to transfer back here"

"What did he say?"

"That it could be arranged" Booth said smiling.

"Come here" Brennan smiled back holding out her arms, Booth draw the curtains closed before kicking of his shoes and crawling on top of Brenna grinning.

* * *

"Thank you Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins" Harmony said smiling as they walked out of the music shop.

"You're very welcome, now who wants to go to the park?" Angela said pointing to the one across the street.

"Me!" Harmony said beginning to skip ahead.

"Slow down Harmony you have to walk with us"

"Ok" Harmony said waiting until they caught up to her, she held out her hand but instead Hodgins picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Wooo I am king of the castle" Harmony waived her hands around.

"Hold on" Angela warned. Harmony pulled her arms back in and wrapped them around Hodgins head covering his eyes by mistake.

"Hey I can't see if you do that" Harmony laughed as Hodgins pulled her small hands from his eyes. Angela smiled to herself as she watched the two interact , her hands unconsciously moved to her stomach and she began to stroke it thinking of what it would be like when it was Hodgins playing with their child.

At the park Hodgins and Angela laid next to each other on the green grass as Harmony chased some pigeons.

"I'm gonna get you mister pigeon you better hide" Harmony yelled. The pigeon flew forward and landed behind a large bush.

"I know where you are mister pigeon" Harmony skipped towards the bush she had seen the pigeon go behind. Just as she turned the corner a large man grabbed her, she let out a deafening scream as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Angela and Hodgins heard the scream and immediately stood and began to run to where they heard it.

"Harmony!" Hodgins yelled running ahead of Angela. He could see a tall figure dressed in dark clothes shoving Harmony into a white van.

"Harmony!" he yelled again as he raced towards the van, but it took off before he got close enough to do anything, he continued chasing it until it turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Hodgins pulled out his mobile as he ran back to Angela.

"Get in the car Ange" Angela stood still looking absolutely distraught. Angela didn't move so he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to their car.

"Come one Booth answer, answer" Hodgins sped off in the direction he had seen the van go.

"Angela call the police he hissed tell them the number plate is 85OHG" Hodgins re-dialed Booths number since he hadn't answered the first time and Angela called the police.

Booths phone began ringing for the second time.

"You should really answer that" Brennan said in between kissing Booth

"But this is more fun" Brenna giggled.

"Answer it, it could be important" Brennan said.

"Fine" Booth said disappointedly reaching and picking his phone up from the bedside table.

"Booth, this better be important!"

"_Booth it's Hodgins, someone just took Harmony!" _Booth felt all the happiness that was inside of him disappear and felt everything go numb.

Wow, aren't you guys lucky I updated way before I thought I would. Your gonna have to review to find out what happens to Harmony!

* * *

**Hope i liked it if you review you might get to find out what happens to lil Harmony. Ok i was wondering once i finish this story if i should do a sequel set like right after or a sequel set in the future or a prequel about what happened before what are your thoughts?**

**thanks for reading **

**xx**

**:)**


	15. AN help us Save Aj and paget from CM

**This isn't a chapter sorry. Any one who watches or cares about Criminal Minds Please sign this petition and help us save AJ and Paget.**

h t tp : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n o n l i n e . c o m / m o d _ p e r l / s i g n e d . c g i ? c m w o m e n (without the spaces)

**and if you feel like doing more to support AJ and Paget head to h t t p : / / s a v e a j c o o k a n d p a g e t b r e w s t e r . w e b s . c o m /**

**Please take the to sign the petition even if u arent a CM fan! It would mean so much to all CM fans and to AJ and Paget. **

**I will be updating this story soon so stay tuned thanks :)**


End file.
